1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to weighing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to portable, low profile weighing scales. Most particularly, the invention relates to a weighing scale system for use in weighing the load carried by each axle of a vehicle. The weighing scale provided by this invention is useful for efficiently, reliably and accurately weighing the load carried by the axles of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Applicants Kroll et al. discloses scales in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,121, 4,979,581, 5,232,064, 5,646,376, and 5,894,112, and load cells in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,018, 4,813,504, and 5,228,527. The scales and load cells handle a broad range of capacities and have varying degrees of accuracy. Additionally, the scales have varied designs in terms of height, weight, portability and method of use. A common design factor shared by all of these scales and load cells is that in each, the mounting of the load cell in and to the scale is unique and provides a significant advantage over the prior art.
Wheel scales or platform scales are commonly used to measure axle weight loads of vehicles and aircraft. These scales are designed to be used singly, or multiply in concert, with the vehicle rolled onto the scale(s) and the weight of the vehicle thus determined with the wheels resting on the scale(s). Platform scales with sufficient capacity to weight the axle load of large vehicles, such as semi tractor and trailer units, are quite massive. Platform scales with large weighing platforms are common, but their size renders the scale immobile. Thus, vehicles to be weighed must be moved to the permanently placed scale, which may be a long distance away.
The small footprint scales do not have the capacity to weigh the axles of large vehicles, such as semi tractor and trailer units.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a weighing scale that can be transported to any selected weighing site, yet includes the capacity to obtain the weight of large vehicle axles efficiently, reliably and accurately. The invention provides a weighing scale system, which is believed to fulfill the need and to constitute an improvement over the background technology.